


Drown in Dreams

by EmptDrawr



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 慢热
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptDrawr/pseuds/EmptDrawr
Summary: 提姆最近疯狂地做梦。而几乎每次都有杰森·托德。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“所以……你撬了蝙蝠车的轮胎？”

男孩看起来异常骄傲，他挺胸叉着腰，做派十足地点了点头，就差挂一块“偷蝙蝠车轮胎第一人”的金牌在胸前。面具遮住了他的眼睛，但提姆相信面罩之下的那双眼睛一定在闪闪发光，小小的得意情绪按耐不住从明亮的瞳孔里跑出来。

“那……你的眼睛是什么颜色呢？”

骄傲的小罗宾看起来有些泄气。他犹豫地撅起嘴，手指在脸颊上敲打了两下。他一定在皱眉，提姆想，是不是我问了不该问的问题？

“蝙蝠侠不允许我透露有关自己真实身份的信息。”

原来是这样。提姆在心里松了口气。

“但是我知道蝙蝠侠眼睛是蓝色哦。夜翼也是，对吧。”

男孩下意识地退后进入防备状态。他看起来真像一只被吓到的猫，提姆想。

提姆其实很想养一只猫，一直有着白色毛皮蓝色眼睛的猫，最好是那种有着柔软长毛的。但他的父母不允许他养，再说了，他有轻微的鼻炎，碰到沉积灰尘或掉落的猫毛时会忍不住打喷嚏。可小孩子的好奇心是无限的，所以他会偷偷地买点猫粮，去离他家两个街道远的公园边忍受停不下来的喷嚏喂猫。他很聪明，总是会等红红的鼻尖完全褪去颜色再回家，避免父母担心他或是发现他的小秘密责骂他。

他不想让父母担心，只是忍不住去摸两把软软的猫过过瘾。

那些猫从来不愿意长时间聚集在公园里，而更愿意埋伏在哥谭逼仄的小巷子里。

真奇怪。或许它们不愿意像鸽子一样，表面上贴着“野生”的标签，扒了一层羽毛之后还是写明白了它们是被流动的游人用鸟食圈养在公园里永远飞不走的。

野猫们就像哥谭的小混混，在肮脏的巷道里争地掠食。

更奇怪的是有时他还会碰上那种干干净净，脖子上还挂着精致项圈的猫。那些是养尊处优的家猫，却也总是会偷偷跑出来跟蛮横的野猫们厮混。真奇怪。

但不管野猫们怎么蛮横，它们总是挺喜欢提姆的，大概是被猫粮贿赂了，这群可爱的小混蛋。有时放学路过它们的聚集小巷子，提姆可以看到黑暗里闪着光，还伴着喵喵的几下柔软叫声。

出于和猫们亲近的莫名自信感，提姆觉得他也可以和这个正处于防备状态的男孩好好相处。

“不……不用那么紧张！我是推测出了他们的真实身份，当然还不确定啦……但是全都是我自己推测出来的！”提姆发现自己不自觉地用上了那种邀功一样的语气。他并不习惯于炫耀自己的聪明或是成就，但说到底他是一个小男孩，一个被父母夸夸被喜欢的人称赞两句就会幸福到冒糖果泡泡的小男孩。

罗宾男孩对他的话并没有什么反应，提姆只好没有底气地小声补了半句：“我想成为最棒的侦探……”

男孩看起来还是没有完全放松下来，也没有完全相信他。

“那你推测出我是谁了吗？”

他问到点子上了。提姆紧张地咬了咬嘴唇。他被老师问到超出自己知识水平的问题时就会有这样的小动作，虽然发生这种事情的概率小到就和哥伦布第二发现了地球上的第八大陆一样。但说真的，罗宾问到点子上了。他知道这个罗宾和之前那个不一样，但他确实还没法推测出这一个的真实身份。

所以他总是在夜晚偷偷地跑出来，举着对他来说过重的相机，飞快地捕捉下新罗宾的身影，再藏到哥谭错综的巷子里。

“不知道了吧！”男孩意外地看起来很高兴，有一种游戏获胜、恶作剧得逞的得意感。“我也不会告诉你的！哼哼。”

提姆低下头，不安地玩着挂在他脖子上的那台相机。

“但是我快要死掉了……”男孩的声音慢慢弱下去。“告诉你大概也没什么关系了。”

提姆猛地抬起头，只能看到背景在黑暗之中旋转，从开阔的天台转换到一个密闭的房间，而罗宾不知什么时候已经浑身鲜血。

男孩的披风破了，让提姆无端地想到裹尸布。他的面具也破碎了一半，捂着脸在提姆的面前倒了下来，不再有那种得意的神气，更多的是愤怒，源源不断的愤怒就像他身上的血迹一样蔓延。

而提姆记得的最后一件事情是，这个罗宾的眼睛也是蓝色的。

提姆醒来的时候浑身都是冷汗。

房间里只有电子产品处于休眠状态发出的断断续续的蓝光，他觉得很口渴，摸黑找到了床头柜上放着的玻璃水杯。水里全是夜晚的压抑和冰冷，顺着食道滑到他的胃里，引起一阵不舒服的寒战。

又是噩梦。自己下半夜大概是没法入眠了。提姆想着，翻下床唤醒了休眠状态的电脑。

提姆·德雷克最近频繁地做梦。

他知道他不应该做这么多梦。毕竟自己连睡眠时间都没有多少，而且他不需要任何梦境。

做梦是浅度睡眠的表现，处于做梦状态的脑电波和清醒思考时的没什么两样，也就是说，同样消耗能量，同样累人。而他需要的是在短时间内达到深度睡眠，获得足够的休息，避免自己的脑子运行超载发热过度而死机。

但要怎么说呢，做梦这件事就和爱情一样不可控制。它降临时你只得虔诚地跪地迎接，而不能摔上大门，用哐当哐当的响声拒绝。

嘲讽的是，提姆可以用理智将自己受恐惧毒气的伤害尽可能地控制到最小，却没法筑起一面防火墙把噩梦挡在大脑之外。

大家都一直叫他“天才”，而他也一直坚信自己在黑客方面的才能。但为什么呢，为什么不能编写十道加密防火墙把那些该死的噩梦病毒隔绝起来？为什么不能做一个过滤器把令人不安的场景全部给筛掉？

天才黑客罗宾的小脑瓜转啊转，后来终于想明白，这个病毒根本没法用防火墙挡，因为它是天杀的特洛伊木马，是从他自己的脑子里生长出来的巨大危险。

他的梦总是光线很暗，即使是在明晃晃的日光下，所有东西都像被一层黑色薄纱蒙起来了。提姆不喜欢这种黑暗，他喜欢明亮的东西。哥谭少见的明亮阳光，少年泰坦们明亮的笑容，加利福利亚州明亮的色彩，罗宾身后翻飞的明亮披风。

那种沉闷的色调压得他喘不过气来，所有画面都叫嚣着要扼住他的脖子，把他窒息在梦里。

他努力地把令人不快的场景从头脑里排除，转而把注意力放在眼前的电脑屏幕上。

夜幕下的罗宾挥舞着拳头，兴奋从男孩飞跃的身形里溢出，蝙蝠侠巨大而模糊的影子，被霓虹灯映照得妖冶的夜哥谭，影子，水沟，火光，子弹壳，仓库没有上锁的门，空旷天台上的蝙蝠灯。

提姆发誓，这些冰冷的数码图像总是可以让他闻到血的铁锈味、小巷子的潮湿味道、街边尚未打烊的快餐店里油腻的热狗味道。那些味道如此鲜活，以至于它们穿越时光让这些照片不再那么冰冷。如果他再靠近一点，就可以感受到照片的心跳声，咚——咚——咚——

他总是能在看着这些照片的时候感到小小的安慰和兴奋，让他没法分辨到底是自己的身体在释放肾上腺素还是照片里溢出了肾上腺素。

文件夹里全是是梦中出现的那台相机拍的照片，提姆想了点办法把它们存在自己的硬盘里并加密起来，保证不会有任何人看到这些照片。

说实话，如果有除他之外的任何人看见这些照片，提姆会想当场用电脑砸晕自己。他记得自己刚搬进泰坦塔度过一个又一个漫长的夜晚时，康纳差点就发现了他的那点小秘密。明明已经是凌晨三点了，他以为有自己一个人不睡已经够了，然而康纳却安静地靠近他，问他这么晚了在干什么。

我当时怎么说的来着？睡不着起来查看邮件？

大概是这个理由。不管提姆被发现偷偷用电脑干什么，他总是会说查看邮件，而如果大家细心一点会就发现他“查看邮件”的总时间或许都要超过他的睡眠总时间了。

其实直言自己在查看一些照片也没什么关系吧？哪个青春期小男孩硬盘里没点见不得人的私人文件。

提姆有时会这样来安慰自己。但他也非常清楚——这些照片完全超越了“见不得人”的程度，里面隐藏了另一个提姆·德雷克，也隐藏着另一个罗宾，另一个杰森·托德。

布鲁斯是知道这个文件的存在的。因为蝙蝠侠什么都知道。

虽然B-man从来没有就“把前任罗宾的照片像存十八禁内容一样存在硬盘里”这件事跟他谈心谈人生，但提姆很确信布鲁斯是这个世界上除了他以外唯一一个知道这个文件夹存在的人。有时他在蝙蝠洞里看着杰森曾经的制服发呆时，布鲁斯的表情会格外精彩。

至于蝙蝠侠选择视而不见的理由，提姆并不知道。他也不知道自己是出于什么动机才会像咕噜藏魔戒一样把这些照片藏起来，在黑暗里用低语my precious并乐此不疲。

是出于仰慕，怀念，向往，痛苦，还是什么别的情感？

提姆不知道。

提姆只知道，梦里的那个罗宾，眼睛也是蓝色的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几年之后，提姆又再次梦到了杰森。

“你是个毫不知耻的小偷，心安理得的强盗。”

提姆应该感到痛的，因为红头罩正在狠狠揍他。杰森甚至扔掉了自己的武器，而直接用拳头砸在他的身上和脸上。但很奇怪，提姆并不觉得痛，也感觉不到杰森的皮肤落在他的皮肤上，他甚至连心跳都没有加速。

“偷走‘罗宾’这个名字，偷走韦恩家养子的身份，偷走我的制服，偷走‘红罗宾’这个代号还把他变成了天杀的义警？你还有什么不能拿走的，德雷克？”

提姆想反驳，他想说杰森完全误解了。他从没想过“偷走”杰森的任何东西，相反，他想给他一些东西。他想告诉杰森，知道二代罗宾复活并回到哥谭时他的内心情绪陈杂。他想说，我知道有很多东西需要消化，但你会挺过来的，我们会挺过来的。

可是提姆发不出声音，他的嘴被什么堵住了，大概是破碎的牙齿塞在里面，鲜血混着唾沫呛进他的喉咙里。这真奇怪。他只有哽咽感，却丝毫感受不到疼痛。

他只觉得自己快要窒息了。

“但你知道吧，你永远都只是个替代品，你比不上我，也比不上格雷森，甚至比不上你之后的那个罗宾。把韦恩加到自己的名字后面就有用了吗，德雷克？还是我应该叫你提莫西·韦恩？你永远不可能是这个家族的一员。”

很好，疼痛感慢慢进入了提姆的大脑。对于干义警这行的人——尤其是没有超能力的那种——来说，疼痛是最好的清醒剂，适当的痛感让提姆开始恢复冷静思考的能力。

“你永远只是个替代品。”

杰森一拳打在了他的鼻梁上。

明天大概不能去公司露面了，提姆的清醒思考最后只得出来这一个结论。

提姆醒过来的第一件事是跑到浴室照镜子。他的脸完好无损，右侧脸颊上还留着一点粉红色的印子。是拉链。他知道自己睡相一直不怎么好，常常会在睡眠中把头从好好的枕头上转移到一边的暴风兵抱枕上。

我以后不能再买拉链外露的抱枕了。提姆想着，关上了镜子边缘的灯条。

提姆到厨房里打开了冰箱，不出意外只有他昨天点了还没吃完的披萨外卖。他当然知道要是被达米安那小崽子知道自己半夜被噩梦惊醒觉得饥肠辘辘还打算吃高热量的夏威夷披萨，接下来的一周都会被嘲笑。

他看着剩下的三块夏威夷披萨在微波炉里打转，上面的菠萝已经严重失水，卷起边来了。美国人总是觉得在垃圾食品上加点水果它们也会变得健康，但那是严重的滑坡谬误。大家总觉得往黑咖啡里面放上两勺糖就会得到拿铁，登记健身房的会员就能拥有好身材，穿上紧身衣就能变成超级英雄。但事实是高热量的芝士披萨不会因为多了几块菠萝就更健康，黑咖啡加了方糖还是苦的要命，健身房会员里有百分之六十四的人根本没有任何改变，穿上紧身衣后还要牺牲无数的亲密之人和无数个自己才能变成超级英雄。

叮的一声把提姆从思维的无意义漫游里拉回了现实。他伸手去拿热好了的披萨，手却被白色瓷盘烫着了。

真是愚蠢，愚蠢。提姆小声地骂着自己。

其实这不能怪他，毕竟刚从睡眠里醒过来的人都会有不同程度上的意识不清醒。所以他的披萨热久了，手被瓷盘烫了，但好在折腾完这些他的绝对理性清醒又重新占领了高地。他应该庆幸自己被烫清醒了，才不会意识模糊地把夜宵带到卧室去吃。

他忍受不了在卧室里吃尤其油腻的东西——就算他一年大概只会有一次大扫除和零次房间整理。

是的，他还是个不喜欢整理房间的男孩，就像任何一个青春期男孩一样。斯蒂芬妮有至少五次在他的沙发下面发现了匪夷所思的东西，其中一次她终于忍不住说，“提姆·他妈的·不爱收拾的小屁孩·德雷克，为什么你的沙发下面有狗绳？我觉得自己在这段感情中受到了欺骗。因为据我所知你根本就不养狗！”提姆只好费尽心思地解释那是小氪的某一条狗绳，肯定是康纳带到了泰坦塔他又不小心带回了公寓，就是这样。

后来等达米安嚷嚷着一定要找到那个可恶的小偷并为提图斯的定制狗绳报仇时，他才知道那是提图斯的狗绳。

一想到达米安那副真的要宰了谁的表情，提姆就不自觉地皱了下眉。他端着冷下来的瓷盘走进餐厅。

啪。

“杰森。”

“记得你欠我三块夏威夷披萨。”

提姆的脑子有一刻是完全当机的。他的第一反应甚至是自己从梦中梦醒过来，现在在另一层梦里。因为这实在有够虚幻。杰森·托德AKA大名鼎鼎的红头罩正坐在他的餐桌边。他的皮衣已经脱下来搭在椅背上了，头罩取下来放在了餐桌上，反射一点不知从哪里来的光。

黑暗之中提姆看不清杰森的具体情况，但他闻到了血腥味，那说明杰森现在的情况并不怎么妙。所以他最可能是找到离自己最近的安全屋处理伤势，但为什么会是我的？他又是怎么知道——

“够逊，德雷克。”

提姆眨眨眼。他一时间以为杰森是在嘲讽他对披萨的品味，就像每个对菠萝披萨深恶痛疾的那不勒斯人。

“最聪明的小鸟？你的反应去哪了。我都进来至少五分钟了你才发现。‘老爸’要是知道了可是会伤心的。”

“那就别让他知道。”提姆几乎是想都没想就接了杰森的话。他不应该这样的。不应该放任杰森进入他的安全屋，不应该在看到他的那刻被吓到手一抖摔碎了瓷盘，更不应该像个叛逆青少年一样和他说话。尤其是在刚刚经历了杰森主导的噩梦之后。

“乖小鸟也有叛逆的一面哦？”杰森的尾音听起来有点颤，语气明显变弱了。所以天杀的他到底伤得多重？

提姆无视了杰森的调侃，转身去取了医药箱过来。他顺手打开了灯，然后被杰森吓到了。

这根本不是“不太妙的情况”——杰森看起来简直就像是去敲了敲地狱大门再回来一样。他的左前臂有一条十厘米以上的划口，提姆发誓他可以看到白色的部分，不知道是骨头还是筋。而他的黑色T恤，大概是被血浸了一遍，看起来比他以前穿的要深至少三个度。幸运的是他的头部因为有头罩保护并没有什么致命伤，但头罩显然就没有那么幸运了。

“什么东西能透过皮衣在你手上划这么长条口子？”

“……多了去了。又废了一件衣服，那可是我第二喜欢的皮衣。所以，你是要像个小警探盘问我一边看着我流血而死还是要过来救我一条命？”

提姆在内心叹了口气，他硬着头皮打开医药箱开始帮杰森处理他身上那些看着就能吓死人的伤口，而他也决定不再问红头罩任何今晚的情况了。看起来他只打算跟自己装诨，顺便骗一次红罗宾的精心医疗。

他开始把注意力百分之百地放在针线上，却没法不被时不时的轻微抖动分散专注力。

“大名鼎鼎的红头罩居然怕疼？”

杰森没有回答，只是闷哼了一声，把头别过去既不看提姆也不看自己的伤口。提姆有点被这样的反应逗乐了，铁骨铮铮杰森托德居然怕疼——“那我就当你默认了。”

“嘶——你他妈别落井下石。”

提姆没有理他，只是把注意力转移回了手上的工作。但他引以为傲的专注又被天杀的红头罩给分散了，虽然这次是他自己的问题。他注意到杰森的体温比他高，大概是因为刚经历了激烈战斗分泌了大量肾上腺素的原因，而诡异的是，他竟然觉得这种温暖的感觉很好。

别误会，提姆从来都不是一个喜欢看别人受虐的变态。他只是——别无选择地被这个热源温暖，又下意识地觉得这种感觉非常好。

而在如此近距离的非战斗接触下，目光时不时非刻意地从杰森手臂上肩上染血T恤下的那些肌肉掠过后，提姆才意识到，杰森·托德真他妈有够性感。

杰森在伤势处理好后大概半个小时就离开了提姆的安全屋，背影看着有种莫名的惨。

不得不求助自己最讨厌的替代品并带伤回家，确实够惨。

所以，我大概是个受虐狂？提姆忍不住在杰森离开后胡思乱想起来。他有很多问题想亲自问红头罩，想问问他到底惹上了什么变态反派才把自己搞成这个样子，想问问他是怎么知道自己安全屋地址的，想问问他们什么时候开始没有见面就打架了，想问问他们的关系到底有没有缓和——在演了这么一出之后。

在某个极小的瞬间，他甚至想告诉杰森自己梦到了他。从前有很多次，刚刚又有一次，而且都是不太妙的那种发展。他想要跟杰森讲述自己梦境的欲望如此之强，以至于他差点就要忍不住脱口而出。已经组织好的语言滑到了嘴边，幸好被他的理智硬生生按了回去。

提姆把自己的脸埋在那个暴风兵抱枕里。他并不希望自己真的能再睡着，只是想让自己的思维慢点，稍微休息下。

奇迹是他在疯狂又无序的思绪冲击下睡着了，而他意识模糊前最后的一条思绪是：明天真不应该去公司。


End file.
